


Cita al limón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru se sentía como un niño con su primer amor.





	Cita al limón

**Cita al Limón **

Hikaru se sentía como un niño con su primer amor.

Cuando Ryosuke le había preguntado de salir juntos, él no lo había tomado en serio.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras lo miraba caminar por el parque de atracciones, se sentía feliz.

Se acercó, ofreciéndole la limonada que había comprado, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. 

“Te estas divirtiendo?” preguntó, mientras el menor bebía y asentía.

“Sì! Tengo muchísimas cosas que quiero hacer, yo...”

Hikaru lo paró, atrayéndolo y besándolo, haciendo muecas por el sabor agrio del limón que cubría el de Yamada.

Ryosuke sonrió, avergonzado.

“Ahora es mucho más divertimento!”


End file.
